


Take This Pleasure (and take away the pain)

by mistygayy



Category: Pitch Perfect
Genre: F/F, Multi, and just a whole lotta gay, idk what else to tag this as, it's angst and smut, poly bellas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:50:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistygayy/pseuds/mistygayy
Summary: A oneshot in my Lost Girl/Supernatural universe: Stacie gets severely injured and needs healing-- Aubrey helps.





	Take This Pleasure (and take away the pain)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [0ceansgayt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/0ceansgayt/gifts).



> So, I've been thinking a lot about this au and it's changed some since I first thought it up. Like-- now it's Poly!Bellas instead of different ships because why not. 
> 
> I had been discussing my sexytime hcs with @totalbellatrash & she wanted a oneshot, so this was born!
> 
> Still super insecure with smut, so I'm sorry if this is terrible. I didn't proofread (well I skimmed), so any mistakes are my own that I will fix later. 
> 
> Also, you can find my headcanons over on my tumblr: incredibeale & you're welcome to come talk to me about them.

“ _ Ohshitohshitohshit! _ ” Beca comes to a skidding halt, dropping to her knees next to Stacie’s body. “Hey-- hey, you’re okay, you’re okay, dude.” Stacie hears Beca’s panicked voice. Pain radiates throughout her abdomen, makes her chest feel heavy every time she tries to suck in a ragged breath. 

 

“Bec--” Stacie coughs harshly, the metallic taste of blood on her tongue as she tries to sit up. 

 

Beca forces her back down gently as her wide eyes move down to the sword sticking out of her stomach. “No, don’t-- don’t move.” She rasps, face pale and hand shaking as she runs it through messy brown locks. 

 

“P-pull it out.” Stacie wheezes, vision blurring slightly. 

 

“What!? Dude, no!” Beca practically yells, and Stacie can see her eyes filling with tears. “Just let me-- let me call Emily or-- or Aubrey and Chlo--”

 

“Hurts-- pull--pull it out. I’ll be-- fine.” Stacie thinks she probably won’t be fine, but she doesn’t want to die with a sword sticking out of her-- doesn’t want the girls to see her like this. “B, p-please.”   
  


Beca looks torn, eyes glassy as she looks back at the sword. “Fuck, Stace!” She yells, hand going to her forehead for a moment. She lets out a shaky breath before her hands move to grip the handle. “O-okay. I’m gonna do it. On the count of three.” Beca counts to two and then she pulls the sword out in one swift motion. 

 

Stacie’s entire body feels as though it erupts into flames. She arches up from the concrete ground with an agonizing scream before she flops back, hands going to her midsection. 

 

“God damn it! Shit!” Beca’s crying now, her own hands moving to cover the bleeding hole in Stacie’s stomach. “You fucking idiot!” And then suddenly Beca is hovering over her, eyes wild with panic. “Kiss me.” Her bloodied hands are cupping Stacie’s face gently as she leans down and presses a needy kiss to the brunette’s lips. It’s not the kind of needy that Stacie is used to, the needy where she’s begging Stacie to stop teasing her. 

 

No, this is Beca needing Stacie to survive. But Stacie doesn’t kiss her back. 

 

Beca pulls away, tears falling quickly as she tries to blink them back. “Damn it, Stacie, take some!” She kisses Stacie again, and this time Stacie kisses her back, uses what little strength she has to inhale deeply and suddenly energy is filling her and some of the edge is taken off.. 

 

Beca’s chi fills her, surrounds her, but she can’t take what she needs. She can only take a little, but god-- if she lets herself get lost in it, if she just takes a little more--  _ No! _ Stacie’s eyes snap open and she rips herself away from Beca, panting. Beca nearly collapses beside her, her own chest heaving. “You-- you okay?” Beca wheezes, swallowing thickly. 

 

Stacie’s hand reaches up to cup Beca’s cheek, heart swelling with love because Beca is more concerned for Stacie than she is of herself. “I’ll live.” She finally croaks, biting the inside of her cheek when Beca leans into her touch for just a moment. 

 

Nodding, Beca forces herself to move, legs shaky (Stacie did take a lot of chi from her, after all), before she helps Stacie to her feet. “We--we gotta get you home.” She pants, still out of breath. 

 

\--

 

Aubrey sits cross legged on the couch, Emily’s head in her lap. She’s absently running her fingers through dark locks while she half watches whatever documentary that Emily insisted they watch and half just staring down at the dozing scientist. 

 

She’s almost half asleep herself when the door bangs open, startling Emily into a sitting position while Aubrey is suddenly standing and alert. But what comes through the door is not something she is expecting. 

 

Beca is using all her strength to hold up a beaten and battered Stacie, both of them covered in blood. Aubrey’s senses go into overdrive and the scent of blood overwhelms her-- most of it Stacie’s some of it Beca’s. The succubus’ middle has a partially healed hole and she has varias bruises littering her body. Beca has a huge cut going through her forehead and a busted lip. 

 

But Stacie-- it scares her how much of Stacie’s blood she can smell. “Oh my stars!” Emily says, quickly standing as the two women stumble inside.

 

“Bree--” Beca starts breathlessly, and as Aubrey meets Beca’s gaze, she realizes how close to death Stacie must have been, because she’s never seen this particular look on the smaller brunette’s face. 

 

Stacie moves from Beca’s grasp as Beca leans against the wall and Emily moves toward the two.  _ She must have gave Stacie some of her chi, _ Aubrey thinks as she finally shakes herself from her initial shock and makes a move toward the two. “I need--” Stacie starts, but then she’s stumbling forward. 

 

Everyone moves at once, but no one is as fast as Aubrey. In the blink of an eye, the shifter is holding Stacie up. “I’ve got you.” Aubrey says softly, before she’s gently lifting Stacie up and holding her bridal style. She brings her gaze to Emily’s who nods gently when she meets it. 

 

“I’ve got Beca, you-- you take care of Stacie.” Emily says as she wraps her arm around Beca’s middle and leads her slowly toward the couch. 

“Call Chloe, let her know what’s going on.” Aubrey says before she turns and effortlessly carries Stacie into the bedroom. Gently, she lays Stacie onto her back in the middle of the bed before leaning over her and pressing their foreheads together. “Take as much as you need.” Aubrey murmurs, stomach churning full of worry as Stacie weakly reaches up to push a strand of blonde hair behind Aubrey’s ear. 

 

“M’ sorry.” Stacie whispers hoarsely, and Aubrey doesn’t like how pale she is. “Was m-my fault we got into--”

 

“Stacie, I don’t care about that right now,” Aubrey says, settling on her side and unbuttoning Stacie’s pants. “Just shut up and kiss me.” And Stacie does. Their lips brush together tentatively at first, before the kiss grows more heated and then suddenly Aubrey’s entire body is tingling and light as Stacie takes what she desperately needs. 

 

Hands are pushing up her t-shirt and trailing up her sides and she can’t help but shiver, some of her anxiety dissipating, because if Stacie has the strength to grope her, then Aubrey knows she’s going to be okay. 

 

They break apart long enough for Aubrey to pull off Stacie’s bloodied clothes and for Staice to weakly tug at Aubrey’s own clothes. The blonde is quick to remove them before she’s hovering back over Stacie and carefully pressing their bodies together. They both gasp at the feeling and Stacie’s eyes suddenly glow an electric blue as her hands travel down Aubrey’s sides and over her hips before they move to grope her bare ass and pull her closer. 

 

Aubrey inhales sharply before she grounds her hips down into Stacie’s, eliciting a quiet little moan from Stacie as the brunette drags her nails over Aubrey’s ass and up her back. The blonde has to bite back a groan at the action, her lips quickly finding her lover’s to keep quiet. 

 

As Aubrey grounds her hips into Stacie’s once more, the succubus moans again before Aubrey feels her taking more chi, one hand moving to scrape through blonde hair and tugging at it needily. 

 

Stacie’s tongue licks into Aubrey’s mouth as she continues to tug at the blonde’s hair, this time a little rougher and Aubrey can’t help the low, animalistic growl that escapes her throat, or the way her hips thrust down into Stacie’s as she tears her lips away to trail hot, open mouthed kisses down the brunette’s neck. 

 

“Fuck.” Stacie breathes out as Aubrey’s canines nip at a sensitive spot behind her ear. Aubrey uses one arm to hold herself up while the other moves between them, deft fingers trailing down Stacie’s stomach (careful of the slowly healing wound) and down to the apex of her thighs, where two slip through her folds before circling her clit. Stacie’s hips jerk up at the contact and she moans, nails scratching at Aubrey’s scalp and causing the shifter to growl lowly into Stacie’s ear. “Oh--oh god,” Stacie practically whines. 

Aubrey smirks against soft skin as she trails kisses down to Stacie’s pulse point, where she has to force herself not to mark the other woman, and instead just lightly drags her teeth across it. Her sensitive ears can hear the rapid,  _ Thump-Thump-Thump _ of Stacie’s heart as it beats wildly inside her chest, speed seeming to increase with each soft nip of Aubrey’s teeth, or quick circle of her fingers. 

 

Stacie is warm and wet against her fingers, and Aubrey’s senses are quickly overwhelmed by the brunette’s ever growing need. It makes her mouth water, causes her to partially shift, eyes glowing a golden amber. “A-Aubrey,” Stacie moans, as Aubrey’s fingers move in quick concentric circles. “Please, baby--” 

 

Aubrey runs her tongue along Stacie’s throat before she nips roughly at it and slips two fingers inside of her, causing the brunette to moan softly, neck craning to one side and eyes glowing once more before Stacie squeezes them shut. 

 

The succubus’ hands move back down to Aubrey’s ass, nails digging lightly into the skin as Aubrey starts pumping her fingers at a steady pace. The action spurs Aubrey on, her pace quickly increases as she trails her lips back up to Stacie’s, capturing them in a bruising kiss. 

 

Stacie moans into the blonde’s mouth, nails dragging up Aubrey’s spine. As they kiss, Aubrey feels her body thrum with energy as Stacie takes more chi. It causes her already building arousal to increase. “Fuck-- s-so good, Bree.” Stacie pants out, hips beginning to eagerly meet each of Aubrey’s thrusts. She increases her pace, her thumb brushing up against Stacie’s clit. “ _ Ohmygod! _ ” 

 

Aubrey presses her lips to Stacie’s collarbone, nipping softly before she starts a slow trail of open mouthed kisses down the brunette’s body, avoiding the dried blood on her abdomen and instead moving to nip at the curve of Stacie’s hip bone before marking her there, causing the succubus to cry out and jerk her hips upward. Aubrey then continues her trek down, adjusting herself accordingly until her mouth is on Stacie, tongue circling Stacie’s clit as she continues to pump her fingers.

 

“Oh god, Aubrey! Yes, god, yes--  _ right there. _ ” Stacie moans, hand shooting out to tangle in Aubrey’s hair. 

 

The blonde hums in appreciation, the soft vibration causing Stacie to tremble beneath her, grinding into Aubrey’s mouth almost frantically. “Please don’t-- don’t s-stop. So- so close--” Stacie pants, tugging at Aubrey’s hair to keep her there-- as if Aubrey would go anywhere. 

 

Stacie’s walls tighten around Aubrey’s fingers, so she knows the brunette is close. Aubrey swirls her tongue around Stacie before she sucks softly, fingers curling on every thrust out. And then Stacie is crying out, back arching off the bed. “Ohgodohgod--  _ Fuck, Bree! _ ” 

 

Aubrey presses her palm flat against Stacie’s abdomen, forcing her to sit still as Aubrey continues her relentless ministrations, causing a slew of curses to fall from her lover’s lips. Even as Stacie tries to push her head away, she can feel her pull it back just as quick, so Aubrey doesn’t stop, keeps up her fast pace until Stacie is coming all over again, Aubrey’s name falling from her lips over and over until she’s pushing the blonde’s head away. 

 

As Aubrey crawls back up Stacie’s trembling body, the brunette is quick to pull her in for a heated kiss where she takes more chi from the blonde. They both moan into the kiss until Stacie is suddenly flipping them, eyes a deep, glowing blue as she stares down at Aubrey hungrily. And as Aubrey’s own eyes trail down Stacie’s body, she’s relieved to note that almost all of her wounds have healed. “Your turn.” 

 

\--

 

Stacie takes the middle of the bed that night, but only at the insistence of her girlfriends. Emily spoons her on her left side, while Stacie spoons Beca-- who had been surprisingly clingy since she’d been healed. But Stacie isn’t entirely surprised-- it’d been a close call. Aubrey spoons Emily and her arm is thrown over the scientist and rests over Stacie’s hip, while Chloe lays facing Beca, her arm thrown over the tiny brunette and reaching out to hold Aubrey’s hand. 

 

She isn’t sure where she’d be without her girls, but she knows it probably wouldn’t be somewhere good. 

 

Their soft breathing and Beca’s quiet little snores are what lull Stacie to sleep-- just as they do every night. 


End file.
